The bloodline
by why-not-write-now
Summary: Katherine compels Elena to help herself onto Damon's bed ... ALL Katherine wants is to continue her bloodline. ONE SHOTs of LEMONS. smut. Damon X Elena


**Heres my first one-shot of Damon and Elena. XD please leave a review to let me know how I did.**

Using her speed, Katherine ran up to Elena.

With her eyes full of desire, Katherine lips were inches away from Elena's.

"I want to you get into Damon's bedroom."

Her smile curved up, detecting a scheme in motion.

"O and use this." She places over a silicone object into Elena's hands.

Holding her breath, Elena's will obeyed Katherine's words.

Her legs unwillingly began to walk up the stairs, across the hall, and through Damon's bedroom door. Music and steam filled the air, indicating that Damon was in the middle of his shower.

Closing the door, Elena closed her eyes, preparing herself of what she had to do next. Emotions of hatred for what Katherine is making her do were suppressed with the desire she craved.

Without thinking, Elena took her clothes off, leaving only her bra on. She sat onto Damon's ruffled white sheets and wrapped her hands around the foot long object.

"He can't hear me if I make any noise. Once I am finished, I can leave. Make it quick, Elena," she told herself.

Positioning her back against the bed frame and spreading her legs apart. She hesitantly guided the smooth object right against her entrance.

Beating the compulsion, Elena decided that this was something she wanted to do. Something she wouldn't have had the courage without Katherine's help.

Desire burned. She angled the tip, creating friction and impact onto herself. Letting out moans of pleasure, all Elena wanted was more.

With more friction, came more pleasure. the object pushed against her folds, and she close her eyes to capture what she felt.

Walking with a robe around his waist, Damon stared at Elena as she looked down at her entrance and shoved the large object slowly inside. Whether it was sweat or water, it dripped across the room as Damon walked closer to Elena.

Looking up, Elena's body froze when she saw Damon's eyes observing her body upon his bed.

"Is this what you want?" Damon asked seductively.

Opening her lips to reply, a gasp followed her words. "Yes."

Damon positioned himself in front of Elena and held his left hand on hers and the used the right hand to push Elena's back onto the mattress.

"Let me help." He whispered. with those words, his left hand pushed the object further into Elena.

Her eyes shut in pleasure. And her mouth opened in shock of how much better it felt.

Finished from Katherine's compulsion, all Elena now wanted was him.

She tore off his wet towel, exposing his toned legs.

As Damon took control of slowing plunging the object deep into Elena, Elena used her hands to feel his bare chest. Her hands rested on his waist, hungry.

"I want you, Damon." She whispered.

"You can have me."

Removing the object from Elena, Damon guided it into a different entrance.

"Damon. Please."

Her voice cried out and back arched as he slide the enlarged object into Elena.

Tearing her hole, Elena moaned in pain and pleasure.

Damon's name was cried out, indicating Elena's wish to have him.

He parted her folds and then guided himself onto her. Skin rubbed together, like friction before a fire. Their lips meet in hunger. Elena's left hand roamed in Damon's hair, and tugged as he hit deep into her. Her right hand sighed into his skin as he brought himself deeper into her.

His motions were slow, yet harsh, giving Elena a pain and pleasure that scared her mind. His genitals pumped into her, taking all the space there was.

"I want you." she repeated.

They came with moans escaping. Backs arched, moans filled the room. Their skin was on fire. Every touch seemed more necessary. White drips oozed out from Damon and into Elena. With that, his body collapsed slightly onto her hers, yet he continued pushing and pulling himself into her, creating more friction that burned onto their skin.

Minutes after, Damon slid himself against the bed frame and Elena slowly pulled out the object from her other hole. Time passed in silence as Damon and Elena breathe heavily, trying to comprehend what had happened.

On the other side of the door was Katherine, listening to every gasp, moan, and growl that had escaped.

The skin of her legs were wet. Her hand drenched from the same liquid. Her heavy breathing continued with the couple inside the room.

Hearing a slam from the front door, she rushed to meet whomever was there.

"Katherine," Stefan said, "What are you doing here?" His eyes observed her red cheeks, rapid breathing, and wet legs.

"Only making sure that my bloodline continues," she teased with a smile,

"Don't tell anybody. It'll be our little secret."

Feeling in control, she walked out the door and into a red convertible.

"Thanks for the spell. Now we are even."

listening with his vampirism skill, Stefan held onto every word Katherine said to the driver.


End file.
